


What Feels Good

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: John convinces Rodney to try something new.





	What Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chopchica

"Isn't that a little kinky?" Rodney was frowning, but his eyes were wide, really wide. It was one of those expressions John had never seen on anyone else.

"Just a little," John answered, giving him the good boy smile. Nudging Rodney with his elbow, he added, "It'll be fun."

"For you. You'll be able to move."

They were sitting side-by-side on the edge of Rodney's bed, neatly folded blankets beneath them, and John leaned close before saying softly, "I'll make it good for you, too."

Rodney huffed. "You better."

Resting a hand on the side of Rodney's neck, John stroked his jaw with his thumb. John kissed him, a slow, sweet tease of lips with a hint of more. It was the best promise he could give. Taking hold of Rodney's t-shirt, he skimmed it up and off. As hot as Rodney looked in dark grey, bare skin was even better. John pressed a kiss to a bare shoulder, then another to the side of Rodney's neck before sliding from the bed to his knees.

He untied Rodney's boot with a quick jerk of the lace and then tugged it from his foot. Rodney's second boot followed, along with his socks. John slid his hands up along the top of Rodney's thighs. "Stand up."

Rodney stood, and John moved his hands to the fastenings on Rodney's pants.

Rodney's boxers never failed to entertain, and this was a pair John hadn't seen before, with red and white checks. "Are those boxers or a tablecloth?" Really, who could blame him for asking?

"Not everyone can wear solid colors and pinstripes. Some of us support the more creative--"

John silenced him by pressing his face into his crotch, the zipper of Rodney's pants on either side of his face. Rodney's scent was more concentrated here, more sexual. Inhaling deeply, John nudged the side of Rodney's cock with his nose. Rodney was already hard, but then so was John. He moved his face to the side, rubbing Rodney's cock with his lips. The slit in Rodney's boxers was coming open, just a little, and John reached in with his tongue, touching the tip to Rodney's skin, making him gasp.

With a tiny lick, he drew back and looked up. Rodney was gazing down at him with a warmth that made John want to look away and stare back at the same time. He distracted them both by tugging Rodney's pants down his hips, exposing strong thighs with a dusting of soft hair.

Rodney stepped out of his pants and John cupped his cock through his boxers. He had a thing for the feel of Rodney's cock against his palm. Rodney's hand covered his, pressing it closer, reminding John of why he was doing this. Tugging his hand free, he took hold of Rodney's boxers.

Rodney's cock bobbing in his face, John stood. "Lay down."

For a moment he thought Rodney would argue, but he didn't, he simply slid onto the bed and lay on his back, hands at his sides. Logically, seeing Rodney naked shouldn't have made John feel the way it did. He'd seen Rodney naked before. And it wasn't like a pale white guy with a widow's peak and a spreading middle was anyone's definition of sex appeal.

Except John's.

Swallowing, he went to his desk and drew out the rope. When he turned back around, Rodney's eyes immediately locked onto his hands. "It won't leave a mark." Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he smiled reassuringly down at Rodney. "Trust me."

Rodney nodded, but his eyes were still on the rope.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm going to hang you with it," John said, making a loop.

"Of course, and that in no way resembles a hangman's noose."

Picking up Rodney's hand, John slipped the loop around his wrist and tightened it.

"Hey, you said no marks." Rodney lifted his other hand to point at John and John snagged it, circling the rope around his wrists.

"Is that what they teach you in the military, how to rustle yourself up a scientist?"

Lifting Rodney's hands, John wound the rope around the headboard. "How'd you guess?"

"As long as they didn't teach you how to roast one."

Eyes moving slowly down the length of Rodney's body and then back to his face before settling on his cock, John smiled. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry."

"Oh, very funny." Rodney looked down at his cock. "Although if you wanted to put your mouth there…"

Tightening the last of the knots, John slid his hand down Rodney's chest to his cock. "Maybe I will." Giving it a quick squeeze, he let go and climbed from the bed. Removing his watch and wrist band, he placed them on the bedside stand, then tugged his t-shirt up and off.

He was partway through undoing his thigh holster when he glanced up at Rodney. Rodney was staring at him, eyes heavy with lust. It made him clumsy and he had to look away, had to actually look at the buckle he was undoing, even though he did it every damn day.

Holster undone, he draped it over the chair. Rodney was still watching him, John could feel it, and he looked back at the bed.

Undressing was usually a messy affair with them. Rodney's hands went everywhere, got into everything. But now he was lying in the bed, unable to touch, completely vulnerable, and for a moment John's breath caught in his throat because Rodney had done this for him, was letting him do this, trusting John enough to let John restrain him.

Rodney was rarely restrained.

His eyes locked with Rodney's, John unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten his boots and he nearly stumbled trying to pull his foot through his pant leg.

"Some cowboy you are." The words were teasing but the tone was strangely affectionate.

"Just for that, I'm not riding you," John answered, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. While he was at it, he got rid of his pants and socks, leaving him in his favorite pair of formerly dark blue boxers, now faded, fabric soft from use. His cock was sticking partway out through the slit.

"If my hands were free, I could help you with that."

John glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and then stood. Reaching into the slit, he pulled his cock free and stroked it. "But I don't need help."

Rodney's eyes followed John's hand up his cock and then all the way back down. "You didn't need to tie me up to do that. I'd have happily watched, kept my hands to myself even."

"Really?" John said conversationally.

"Of course."

"I'm not sure I believe you." John rubbed the tip with his thumb.

"I would…" Rodney paused as though he had forgotten what it was he'd do. "Um, watch."

John stroked himself again, slowly, agonizingly slowly. "You'd want to touch."

"Of course I'd want to. Who wouldn't? I mean look--" The muscles in Rodney's arm bunched as he tried to move his hand.

John grinned.

"Very funny."

"It kind of is, Rodney." Letting go of his cock, John took a step toward the bed.

"You do realize that your cock is sticking out of your boxers, right?"

Resting his hands on his hips, John said, "Like you don't find it sexy."

Rodney closed his eyes, looking awfully put-upon for a guy who was naked. "I'd find you sexy in a pink tutu, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't look ridiculous."

"So you want me to take them off then?" John asked, taking hold of his boxers.

"Only if you want to have sex. If you'd rather just stand there and chat, then by all means leave them on."

"Think I'll take 'em off." Turning to the side, John bent forward, pushing his boxers down, giving Rodney a clear view of his ass.

"Now, that's just mean," Rodney said.

For a moment, John considered reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Instead, he climbed on to the bed and straddled Rodney's thighs. "Is this less mean?"

"A little."

The underside of his arms was exposed, pale, rarely seen skin, and John wanted to touch it, if only because he never really had before. Walking forward on his knees, his cock accidentally bumping Rodney's, John leaned forward and stroked the smooth underside of Rodney's upper arms.

"You are so weird."

"I've never touched you here." The skin didn't feel any different from the skin on the rest of Rodney's body, except for the lack of hair. "It's nice. I like it."

"Weird," Rodney said again, but he was smiling.

Biting back a retort about how being in bed with Rodney was widely considered proof of weirdness, John kissed him. Rodney kissed him back, lifting his head, almost biting at John's lips in his eagerness.

John slid down until he was stretched out over Rodney, still kissing him. He'd never tell Rodney, but he liked it that Rodney was broader than he was, liked Rodney's wide chest and solid hips, sturdy thighs. It was an odd contrast to his quicksilver mind, and the combination was uniquely Rodney.

Breaking the kiss, John lifted himself up on to one arm and trailed his free hand across Rodney's chest through the upside-down triangle of his chest hair, watching it curl around his fingers. Rodney had perky little nipples, very pink perky little nipples. John had told him that once, and then had to resort to a blowjob to stop the flow of words which had followed. He teased the left one with his fingers before leaning down to draw it into his mouth.

Being tiny didn't make it any less sweet, and John brushed his tongue across the top, sucking gently.

He switched sides, his cock settling on Rodney's thigh as he changed positions. He rubbed his cock forward and back just once as he began sucking.

Rodney hummed encouragingly. That Rodney tried so hard to be encouraging was one of those things that broke John's heart a little.

Hands curled around Rodney's sides, John mouthed his way downward.

He bypassed Rodney's cock in favor of sucking on his hipbone, which earned him a whispered "weird." John simply grinned and moved on, mapping Rodney's body with his hands and mouth, filling his senses with Rodney, the feel of his hair, the taste of his skin, the scent of his arousal. The sight of him, hands bound above his head, twisting into John's touch, his face a study in desire and pleasure and one or two other things John hoped for but was afraid to name.

Rodney's calf curved enticingly beneath his hand, and Rodney jerked his foot away when John playfully ran his tongue up the bottom of it.

"Ticklish and also gross."

John simply grabbed his foot and brushed his lips across Rodney's big toe, getting an outraged "John" for his trouble.

Grinning, John lowered Rodney's foot back to the bed. "Guess I'll have to find someplace else to lick," he said, moving up between Rodney's thighs.

"That is the smartest thing you've said all night."

"When tied up it's a bad idea to insult the guy who can untie you." Wrapping a hand around Rodney's cock, he gave it a lazy stroke. "Or the guy who could blow you."

"Point," Rodney said and John stroked again. "Good point."

"I thought so," John said with a twisted grin. Then he licked the head with a quick swipe of his tongue.

"You should do that again."

John did it again. Settling in, he rested Rodney's cock against the palm of his hand and licked his way up the length before taking the head into his mouth. He loved doing this for Rodney, loved the feel of Rodney's cock filling him, gliding over his tongue, and he tasted good, a flavor John thought of as indescribable with a hint of salt.

Tilting his head, he sucked on the place just beneath the head, the one that made Rodney noisy.

He wasn't disappointed.

Normally Rodney's hands would be on him by now, in his hair or on his shoulders. Rodney's hands were warm and broad, and John liked having them on him, but their absence was… liberating.

John worked his way down Rodney's length, drawing tiny bits of flesh between his lips, caressing. Reaching the base, he nudged Rodney's sac with his nose, then drew a ball into his mouth, sucking carefully.

"John."

"Rodney," John whispered into Rodney's skin. "Your scrotum is really soft."

"Nice to see your observational skills are as sharp as ever."

John looked up to find Rodney looking down at him, his chin on his chest. The position had to be straining his neck. "Your dick is really hard."

Rodney shook his head and John could see him trying not to be amused.

Stretching, John grabbed the pillow next to Rodney's head. "Lift up," John said. When Rodney lifted his hips, John stuffed the pillow beneath them. That was better. Placing his hands on the insides of Rodney's thighs, he pushed them gently apart, exposing all of Rodney's most intimate places.

He licked the skin beneath Rodney's balls, then shifted his attention lower, to Rodney's hole. A smattering of hair, wrinkled skin, it was all so tempting. He touched the center of Rodney's opening with his tongue.

"Oh."

Smiling to himself, John did it again, then he traced Rodney's opening with his tongue. Rodney made a quiet, desperate sound, and John reached out, working his tongue in, past puckered skin to the softness inside. He couldn't get deep, but he didn't need to. All he needed to do was work his tongue back and forth. All he needed to do was fuck Rodney in the most intimate, dirty way he could think of.

Rodney made more sounds, grunts and moans. John stopped fucking for a bit and licked, teasing Rodney with tiny touches from the tip of his tongue, followed by broad, lewd swipes. Rodney loved being rimmed. John knew he did, but he usually stopped John after just a few minutes, using those big hands to tug John up and into his arms, kissing him until John forgot what he'd been doing. Not this time. This time John was free to lick and fuck until Rodney came or his tongue gave out. John wondered which would happen first.

"John," Rodney said, twisting beneath him.

"Shhh." John kissed the inside of Rodney's thigh.

"Please." The word was spoken so softly that John almost didn't hear it.

Stretching out over him, John kissed him softly. "Whatever you want, Rodney. My hands, my mouth, I'll put them wherever you want, do whatever you want, just tell me."

Lifting his head toward John's, Rodney whispered, "Kiss."

Taking Rodney's face in his hands, John kissed him deep and sweet and dirty.

"Fingers."

John pressed two of his fingers to Rodney's mouth. Rodney parted his lips, allowing them inside. Then he sucked. The sensation went straight to John's cock, making him groan. John moved his fingers back and forth, slowly fucking Rodney's mouth. A small sound escaped Rodney's throat as he sucked.

Reluctantly pulling his fingers from Rodney's mouth, John lowered his hand. Rodney parted his legs and lifted his hips. John touched his opening, hesitating only a moment before pushing two fingers inside.

"Yes." The word was a mixture of desperation and satisfaction, and John pushed deep, not stopping until his knuckles were bumping Rodney's perineum.

Rodney turned toward him, seeking John's mouth. There was sucking and teasing, pleasure given, added on to, twisted around.

The softness inside Rodney pulled at him, trying to keep his fingers from withdrawing, hugging them when he pushed back in.

Rodney's kisses grew wilder, and John fucked him harder in answer, touching Rodney's prostate with every stroke.

Rodney didn't cry out when he came, his cock jerking in the air, his lips still glued to John's.

When Rodney's muscles stopped clenching around him, John gently withdrew his fingers. Then he tugged the pillow from under Rodney's hips and settled on top of him. It was easy to rub his cock through the pool of come on Rodney's belly, even easier to keep rubbing, to clutch at Rodney and rub and rub, his face buried in Rodney's shoulder, until the pleasure short-circuited everything.

Something was missing. It took him a moment to register what it was. Rodney's arms weren't around him. Straddling Rodney, he walked on his knees until he could reach the rope binding Rodney's wrists. A quick tug freed Rodney from the headboard.

Taking Rodney's hands in his, John lowered them before carefully unwinding the rope.

Rodney shook his hands as soon as they were free.

"Stiff?" John asked.

"A little." Rodney's eyes met his. "Not really."

Smiling, John leaned down for an easy kiss, before stretching out again, this time only partially on top of Rodney, relaxing when Rodney's arms wrapped around him.

"I can't believe that after all that you settled for frottage," Rodney said.

"I like frottage." John slid a leg between Rodney's and kissed the side of his neck. "Plus, I was too wound up for anything fancy."

"Bondage really does it for you, huh?"

John shrugged, sliding a hand through Rodney's chest hair. He should probably stop touching. "Touching you does it for me."

"Oh, well, giving the person you're with pleasure is good."

"It is," John agree, turning his face enough to press a kiss to Rodney's shoulder. He should really stop touching now. "But it also feels good to me. It's not just about giving you pleasure. I like it. I like the way you feel and the way you taste."

Rodney didn't say anything for a long moment. "I like those things, too. About you, I mean."

"Cool."

"Does that mean I can tie you up sometime?"

"If you think you're up to pilot rustling."

"Genius, remember?"

"Silly me."

"Can I fuck you while you're tied up? Or maybe I should blow you while using my fingers. You like that."

John did like that.

"Or I could make you blow me. Or…"

Smiling to himself, John listened to the possibilities and tried to decide if he had a preference.

It turned out he didn't.


End file.
